Jessica - Skill Tree
Jessica has 3 skill trees, they are; Sniping, Lawbringer, and Bounty Hunter. Sniping The Sniping skill tree, as its name implies, focuses heavily on precision single target elimination using Rifles. Tier 1 Rifle Mastery - Passive - 5 ranks - Jessica deals 3% more damage with Rifles. Unlocks Eagle Eyes in Tier 3 at rank 5. Draw a Bead - Ability - 1 rank - Jessica marks a target and takes her time to line up the perfect shot. Every turn that Jessica doesn't interact with the marked enemy, the next shot fired at them deals 15% increased damage. Maximum 45% bonus damage. Unlocks Death Mark in Tier 3. Custom Rounds - Passive - 1 rank - Using ammunition that is crafted and not purchased grants a bonus 10% to critically strike. Tier 2 Crosshairs Locked - Passive - 5 ranks - Attacking the same enemy increases the damage of the next shot fired at them by 20%. Dead Shot - Passive - 5 ranks - The bullet loaded into the chamber after a fired shot has a 6% chance to be a Dead Shot, which deals 20% more damage. Piercing Shot - Ability - 1 rank - Jessica repositions herself to line up mutilple targets at once. She then fires a carefully aimed bullet that hits the first target for full damage, and then decreases by 20% for every secondary target hit afterwards. Tier 3 Eagle Eyes - Passive - 1 rank - Jessica's superhuman eyesight allows her to spot her enemies weakspot, increasing her critical hit chance with rifles by 40%. Unlocks 1 Shot 1 Kill in Tier 4. Death Mark - Ability - 1 rank - A enemy is marked for elimination. The next shot made against them is a guaranteed critical hit. Fast Hands - Passive - 5 ranks - Jessica has a 20% chance to reload instantly after every shot. Tier 4 1 Shot 1 Kill - Passive - 1 rank - The first shot made in a battle has 100% critical hit chance and does 100% increased damage. One With The Gun - Passive - 1 rank - Shots fired from a Rifle deal 250% critical hit damage instead of 200%. Double Tap - Passive - 1 rank - If Jessica deals the killing blow to an enemy with a Rifle, she instantly gets a free second turn. Tier 5 - Ultimate Headshot - Ability - 1 rank - A shot that instantly kills most humanoids and beasts, dependant on whether or not; The armor value of a helmet, the size of the enemy, natural defenses such as scales, and defensive spells and abilities. Lawbringer Lawbringer is a skill tree that allows Jessica deliver justice and dish out punishment Karango Style. Tier 1 Gunslinger - Passive - 5 ranks - Jessica is a master of all guns, enjoying a 1% increase to her damage and critical hit chance when using guns. Lasso - Ability - 1 rank - Throws a lasso around an enemy and then yanks it tight, preventing them from attacking the next turn. Respect My Authority - Passive - 5 ranks - Jessica has a 4% chance to Intimidate her foes with an attack. This effect is tripled against Human Criminals (Bandits, Thugs, Outlaws, and Gangsters). Unlocks Fear The Badge in Tier 3 at rank 5. Tier 2 Showdown - Ability - 1 rank - For the next two turns, Jessica and her target may only attack one another, and both deal 100% increased damage to each other. Unlocks Justice Served In Tier 3. Pistols At Dawn - Passive - 1 rank - As long as she is wielding at least 1 Pistol, Jessica never misses her first shot fired. Unlocks Draw in Tier 3. Frontier Law - Passive - 5 ranks - Jessica takes 10% reduced damage for 1 turn from the last foe who damaged her. Tier 3 Justice Served - Passive - 1 rank - If Jessica successfully defeats her opponent during Showdown, she gains a 15% increase to her damage for 2 turns. Draw - Passive - 1 rank - So long as Jessica is wielding at least 1 Pistol, she always goes first in combat. If she is dual wielding, she can fire twice with her first shot. Fear The Badge - Passive - 5 ranks - Enemies who have been Intimidated by Jessica take 8% increased damage from her. Unlocks Freeze! in Tier 4. Tier 4 Freeze! - Passive - 1 rank - The first enemy Jessica deals damage to is permanently stunned. Can only be used once per battle. Sheriff DeGrandi - Passive - 1 rank - Jessica can now use a medium sized gun as a sidearm. Karango Shuffle - Ability - 1 rank - If Jessica is Dual Wielding guns, she fires 2 full clips worth of basic attacks on all enemies at random. Tier 5 - Ultimate Miranda - Ability - 1 rank - At the cost of a turn and being 100% vulnerable for the duration, Jessica reads her enemies their rights. Afterwards, she gains 100% critical hit chance for the rest of the battle against all foes. Bounty Hunter This skill tree offers a broad range of bonuses to Jessica in combat, surival and utility, but can also provide great benefits to her and her team outside of combat using a mini bounty system. However, some bonuses come with high risk high reward. Tier 1 Dead or Alive - Passive - 5 ranks - When a foe is brought to 10% health or less, the option to capture them alive is given. If spared, the EXP and and money awarded after the battle is increased by 6%, but no loot is rewarded. If an enemy is killed, a 2% increase is given instead, as well as loot. Taking enemies Dead or Alive can be set to a default for either in Jessica's options. Snake Bite - Ability - 1 rank - An ambushing attack from behind that has a 25% to disarm the target. Camouflage - Passive - 5 ranks - Jessica is a master of hiding in plain sight. All attacks made against her have a extra 4% chance to miss. Unlocks Hawk Eyes in Tier 2 at rank 5. Tier 2 Jackpot - Passive - 5 ranks - Enemies both slain or spared, have a 1% to trigger a Jackpot bonus, doubling the rewards gained. Unlocks Payday in Tier 4 at rank 5. Hawk Eyes - Passive - 1 rank - Jessica's superhuman eyesight increases her evasiveness by 15%. Unlocks Quick Draw in Tier 4. Karango Hustle - Passive - 1 rank - Enemies spared give an additional 5% EXP and money. Tier 3 Nutshot - Ability - 1 rank - Jessica shoots her target in an extremely horrible spot, dealing 400% bonus damage but also Taunting all other enemies. Snare - Ability - 5 ranks - Rig a snare trap, which Stuns the enemy who triggers it for one turn. Jessica and her allies deal 6% increased damage to the stunned enemy. Bushman's Rules - Ability - 1 rank - For the next turn, ALL attacks made will be critical hits. Unlocks Disabling Shot in Tier 4. Tier 4 Payday - Passive - 1 rank - So long as at least 1 enemy is taken alive, the benefits of being taken alive now applies to all enemies regardless of being dead or alive. Quickdraw - Passive - 1 rank - Jessica's lightning quick reflexes grant her a 30% chance to gain a free shot against all attacking enemies. Disabling Shot - Ability - 1 rank - Jessica fires a aimed shot that disarms the target, and prevents them from attacking for 2 turns. Tier 5 - Ultimate Run and Gun - Ability - 1 rank - Jessica quickly rushes to behind her target, delivering a massively empowered shot before they can react for triple the damage of her gun, ignoring all defenses. For the next 5 turns after, Jessica's speed is increased by 30%, and her critical hits do 225% damage instead of 200%. Category:GAME STUFF